


Foul Play

by Laurincia



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Modern Warfare (2019)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: “Do you know what happens to bad boys?” Nikolai whispered.Kamarov squirmed and chuckled. “Enlighten me.”
Relationships: Nikolai/Kamarov
Kudos: 11





	Foul Play

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh why the fuck is reboot Kamarov so hot?  
> Anyway you cannot tell me that he's not a bottom

Nikolai burst into Kamarov’s office, fuming. Kamarov was stood by the window and turned around, about to say something before Nikolai grabbed a hold of his jacket and pushed Kamarov against the glass. “You have a lot of nerve messing with my operators like that.” Nikolai’s eyes narrowed. 

Kamarov had a dopey grin on his face. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Nikolai scowled. “You’ve been a bad boy.” 

He pulled Kamarov off the window and threw him onto the desk, watching as Kamarov held his arms out to soften the impact. A firm hand landed itself on Kamarov’s back and pushed him down onto the desk, preventing him from getting up. 

Nikolai leaned forward, putting his face next to Kamarov’s with his hips pressed against Kamarov’s ass. 

“Do you know what happens to bad boys?” Nikolai whispered. 

Kamarov squirmed and chuckled. “Enlighten me.” 

“Bad boys get punished.” 

Nikolai kicked Kamarov’s legs apart and pulled down his pants, not sparing a second to yank open one of the drawers to pull out a tube of lube. 

"When did that get there?" Kamarov asked. 

Nikolai popped open the cap and squeezed a healthy amount onto his hand. "I put it there."

He wasted no time getting his fingers well coated and slipped a couple into Kamarov’s ass, squeezing Kamarov’s thigh as he tensed up from the intrusion. 

As Kamarov relaxed, Nikolai started moving his fingers in and out, scissoring as he did so. 

His fingers brushed against Kamarov’s prostate, chucking as Kamarov shouted "fuck" in Russian. Nikolai pulled out his fingers and took hold of Kamarov’s arms, pinning them down against his back. 

"You've been a _ver_ _y_ bad boy," Nikolai repeated. He lined himself up and pushed in, watching as Kamarov’s frown instantly turned into pleasure, mouth slightly open to let out a long-winded moan. 

Nikolai let Kamarov bask in the pleasure for a moment before he pulled out halfway to slam back in. Nikolai could have sworn he had managed to move the desk slightly but he couldn't hear anything over Kamarov’s strangled moans and gibberish Russian curses. He watched as Kamarov arched his back, exclaiming loudly every time Nikolai thrust back in. 

Kamarov grunted as his hips slammed against his desk, metal cold and unforgiving, and bound to leave bruises the next day. It wouldn't be half as bad if he had access to his arms. Nikolai made damn sure Kamarov didn't get a moment to breathe as he just seemed to get rougher and rougher. 

"Keep making those pretty noises and someone is bound to find us," Nikolai purred, sparing a glance at the office door that was left slightly ajar. 

Kamarov’s cheeks turned a light shade of red as he grit his teeth, trying to stifle his moans. 

Nikolai frowned at Kamarov attempting to be quieter but said nothing.   
  


Nikolai loosened his grip on Kamarov's arms and ran his free hand over Kamarov's hair. "Will you be a good boy?" Nikolai asked quietly. 

Kamarov’s mouth opened and closed aimlessly as he racked his brain for a response. Any response he had thought of was thrown out the window as Nikolai brushed against his prostate, replacing words with a strangled moan. 

"I won't ask again." Nikolai’s tone was sharp, warning. 

Kamarov didn't trust his tongue, instead, he opted to quickly nod, even managing to let out a soft "yes," much to his surprise.

Nikolai hummed, seeming content with the response. "Then be a good boy and come for me," he whispered. 

Kamarov almost blacked out as he cried out in pure ecstasy, leaving him shaking and breathing heavily on the desk. He shuddered as Nikolai slowly pulled out, almost shell-shocked. Kamarov’s eyes fell closedwhen a gentle hand ran through his hair. 

"I won't be as forgiving next time, do you understand?" Nikolai asked, gently tugging on Kamarov’s hair to get the other to open his eyes. "Don't be a bad boy." 

Kamarov let out a quiet laugh, grinning. "Don't worry, I got what I wanted." 

Nikolai fell silent and put his head in his hands, groaning as the realization set in. "Blyat, Kamarov, you could have just asked!"


End file.
